


my heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that fly

by gogyuma



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10123589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogyuma/pseuds/gogyuma
Summary: A love story which isn’t meant to be because Woohyun can’t- no, he isn’t allowed to- love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An old piece of work I wrote for a Secret Santa event over 4 years ago; was posted on LJ.

_“Hey beautiful.”_

            Sunggyu stared at the message scrawled messily across the thin slip of notebook paper in his hand, bringing it closer to squint at it as if that would make its origin known. Deciding that someone had probably just left it there, he tossed the piece of paper to the other end of the table and collapsed into the comfy leather chair, staring tiredly out the window onto the street bustling with people.

 

            “Long day?” Sunggyu snapped out of his tired daze and looked up to one of the waiters of the cafe who was carefully setting down a cup of coffee in front of him.

 

            “Oh, hey Myungsoo. Yeah, I had an assignment due today which I stayed up all night for, and then that jerk of a professor decided to assign yet another assignment. Except this one’s worth like, almost half of our mark.” Sunggyu blinked at the cup of coffee in front of him for a few seconds before picking it up in his hands, blowing across the top of the liquid and taking a cautious sip before deeming it to be too hot and setting it down again.

 

            “Another all nighter, hyung? Just be careful not to take yet another coffee bath like last time, ‘kay? I know our coffee is good, but you don’t have to drown yourself in it.”

 

            “... What? H-hey! That was an accident, okay? And I didn’t drown myself in it I just--” Sunggyu gave up on his rant, seeing that the younger had already left towards the barista counter with a smirk on his face. Letting out a deep sigh, he reached into his messenger bag and took out his sketchbook and his many artist materials, placing them each neatly on the table before picking up one of the pencils and sketchbook again, turning it to a new blank page and looking around.

 

_“... this assignment is going to help you learn about the different aspects and emotions of a person, to see how people convey their emotions through facial expression and body language...”_

 

            A set of 5 detailed sketches and one full coloured drawing of someone, anyone, in different situations and _“oh, be as creative as you can”_  said the professor. Could he be any more vague? Sunggyu bit his bottom lip before he got exhausted with thinking (yes, already) about this huge assignment and carelessly tossed the sketchbook and pencil back on the table, letting his eyes close. A little nap wouldn’t hurt after all.

 

            Sunggyu was jolted from his beauty sleep a little more than an hour later by a not so subtle kick from Myungsoo. He silently thanked the younger in his head, as he shouldn’t be wasting any more time and should really start on that stupid assignment--

 

_“I’m here to steal your heart, beautiful.”_

 

            Sunggyu blinked once, twice, at the message scrawled onto the top right corner of his blank sketchbook page. Quickly reaching out across the table, he picked up the piece of paper from before and compared the handwriting of the two messages. The messy scrawl was extremely similar and Sunggyu didn’t doubt the fact that the two came from the same person.

 

 _“Then was the first message meant for me?”_ The thought went through Sunggyu’s head as he sank back into his chair, picking up his pencil and sketchbook again. Deciding that getting inspiration for his assignment was more important at the moment, Sunggyu scanned the cafe, to find his so called “inspiration”. To be honest, he didn’t even know what he was looking for.

 

            There was a cute couple over there by the corner giggling over something, an old man a table over furrowing his eyebrows over a crossword in the newspaper, a middle-aged business lady tapping away at her laptop, and _oh--_ the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen, just sitting there and reading a book like he had all the time in the world. He had jet black hair swept across over his eyes, and his eyes, they were a beautiful deep shade of mocha and Sunggyu’s gaze trailed down to the perfect nose, those plump cherry lips, and well sculpted jaw. He was... he was, well, _perfect._

 

            Upon long moments of staring, Sunggyu looked down at his sketchbook and found that perhaps unconsciously, he had produced a light sketch of the boy reading the book, and Sunggyu stared at it for a moment more before he shook his head and got up to refill his coffee that had gotten cold.

           

            When he got back, he collapsed on the chair in a huff, a piece of paper fluttering to the ground out of the corner of his eye. He bent over to pick up the piece of note paper (oh wait, it was _that_   exact paper), reading the familiar messy handwriting,

 

            _I see you find me attractive enough to draw, huh?_  

Sunggyu’s eyes snapped up to the place the boy had once occupied, finding it empty. He frantically searched the whole cafe before the tinkling of the bell brought his gaze to the door, where the boy was seen slipping out the front doors.

 

\--

 

            Thanks to his agility, Sunggyu managed to burst out of the cafe doors in time to see the handsome boy almost disappearing into the crowd of people on the street. He sprinted towards the other, his fingers closing around the other’s wrist (damn, he had soft skin). A pull, and the boy was turned towards him, and Sunggyu got a close-up view of the other’s handsome features etched with surprise, which soon turned into smug look.

 

            “Can’t get enough of me, hm?”

 

            That deep, sexy, husky voice. Now Sunggyu just wants to die.

 

            “Uh, well, uhm...” Sunggyu stumbled over his words, feeling quite embarrassed. “It’s just that... I’mdoinganartprojectcanyoubemymodelbecauseyou’reperfect,” he got it all out in one breath, hesitantly looking back into the other’s dark mocha eyes for an answer and not even sure that he had heard him clearly. He himself couldn’t even believe how blunt he was.

 

            A deep chuckle, then an answer,

 

            “Sure.”

 

            “W-wait. Actually?”

 

            “How about this. I model for you,” the boy smirked and leaned closer to Sunggyu, his face merely inches away from his own, “and you give me something back.”

 

            “W-what do I have to give you?”

 

            “Hm, I’ll tell you later. But for now,” the other leaned in even closer to Sunggyu so that he could whisper huskily into his ear, “when can I start?”

 

\----

 

            So that was how they ended up like this, with the boy (his name was Woohyun, as Sunggyu finally had the courage to ask as they were walking back to his apartment) lounging on Sunggyu’s old leather couch, staring motionlessly at the movie on TV (Sunggyu had protested against watching a comedic one, but decided to shut up once he saw how beautiful Woohyun’s laughter was). Sunggyu was sprawled across the carpet in front of him, a sketchbook and sketching pencil in hand. He managed to finish halfway before the movie ended, fingers lightly ghosting over the pencil lines across the page with a small smile on his face. Feeling a presence close to him, Sunggyu looked up only to see Woohyun all up in his personal space, face once again inches from his own.

 

            “I like it.” Woohyun said with a smile, then flopping back onto the couch. “Finish the movie with me?” He asked, patting the space next to him. Sunggyu happily complied and took a seat next to the other, stretching his neck since it was strained from lying on the floor sketching for too long.

 

            “Turn around.” Sunggyu found himself being forcefully turned so that his back was facing Woohyun, and he began to protest when the other’s hands found their way to his shoulders. He visibly relaxed when Woohyun started massaging his sore muscles, even letting out a soft sigh. He was so into his relaxation mode that he hadn’t notice the other’s wandering hands until a moment after they had moved to his chest. Sunggyu flinched and flailed around, eventually falling off the couch and onto the ground. If he hadn’t done so, he wouldn’t have missed the way Woohyun’s eyes seemed to have flashed an eerie red. He stared indignantly at Woohyun, who was chuckling at the older’s clumsiness.

 

            “Your heartbeat. It’s different. Different from a normal person’s. Why?”

 

            Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at Woohyun, all complaints about the other laughing at him gone. How did he even know his heartbeat was different? Just from feeling it? That pervert. Wait, why would he even tell the other about the reason why, anyway? He’d only known him for less than 5 hours!

 

            “T-that’s none of your business,” Sunggyu managed to mumble out. To be honest, he didn’t really like talking about his _condition_  anyway. It made him feel unneeded; it made him feel _weak_ _._ And he hated that. Woohyun simply shrugged in response, “Suit yourself.”

 

            Before Woohyun left Sunggyu’s house that day (it was 12AM before they knew it, most of the time spent idly talking about anything and everything), the two decided that they with continue with their little drawing-and-modeling session the next day, after Sunggyu’s classes ended.

 

\----

           

            Sunggyu had only known Woohyun for two days, but despite the annoyance that was initially there, he had to admit that Woohyun had some sort of charm luring him towards the other. When he had finally finished the first sketch, he happily plopped himself down on the seat next to Woohyun. He proudly showed him the drawing, though he was secretly nervous inside because what if Woohyun didn’t like it? It wasn’t like it mattered anyway, because who even cared what the other thought? However, deep down inside, Sunggyu knew he himself did, and he couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why.

 

            “How is it?” Sunggyu bit his lip in worry as he scanned Woohyun’s handsome features for any reaction, heart rate increasing as he awaited the other’s reply.

 

            “It’s beautiful.” Sunggyu had to lean back a bit from the dazzling smile the other flashed at him, but he leant back even more as the other came closer. “Like you.”

 

            “W-Woohyun...” Sunggyu shifted towards the other end of the couch, flinching when the other laid his head on his chest. Woohyun lifted his head up to look at Sunggyu, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

            “Your heartbeat is is interesting, but it’s faster this time. I wonder why.” Woohyun whispered the last three words huskily into the older’s ear, making Sunggyu push him back with wide eyes.

 

            “You’re cute, Sunggyu. Very cute.”

 

            Sunggyu didn’t say anything because he swore that he saw a flash of an unnatural red in the other’s eyes just now. It was quick, so Sunggyu dismissed it as simply his own imagination, though he couldn’t help the nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

 

            “Y-yah! Since you like to listen to my heartbeat so much, l-let me listen to yours!” Sungyu tried to say authoritatively (but of course, failing in the end, much to his own dismay).

 

            “Suit yourself,” came the reply, as Woohyun leaned back onto the back of the couch. Sunggyu hesitantly leaned forward towards the other, gently pressing his ear against the other’s chest.

 

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._

            Sunggyu closed his eyes smiled slightly, as he quite liked the sound of the other’s heartbeat; it was comforting, soothing, and had a strong steady rhythm. Woohyun’s heart was strong, _unlike his_ _._ He was so engrossed in the calming effect that the other’s rhythmic beating heart had on him that he barely noticed the light pink dusting the other’s cheeks.

 

\----

 

            And so their meetings at Sunggyu’s apartment always ended up like this, with Sunggyu falling asleep while listening to Woohyun’s heartbeat, or at times it was even the other way around. Sometimes, the two would end up talking for hours on end before one or the other fell asleep in the other’s arms. Seeing the amount they talked and bonded over the few days they’ve known each other (they had decided to meet every single day), it wasn’t a surprise that the two had grown quite inseparable.

 

            It was raining really hard this particular night, and Sunggyu had just finished his fifth black and white sketch. There was only the coloured drawing left: his final masterpiece. The two had decided to curl up together under a blanket on the couch, Woohyun’s head on Sunggyu’s chest while a sappy romance comedy played on the TV in front of them. Suddenly, Sunggyu felt a dull pang of pain from his chest and he looked down at Woohyun in disbelief.

 

            “Did you just bite me?” he asked, eyes wide.

 

            “Hm, maybe.” Woohyun replied with a coy smile, shifting so that his face was mere inches away from the other’s. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

            Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at Woohyun, instinctively pressing his back further into the couch as the other moved his face forward. Sunggyu closed his eyes, anticipating what was to come, and he swore he saw fireworks exploding when the soft lips of the other finally met his own, seemingly able to meld perfectly together. Unconciously, he gripped Woohyun’s shirt and pulled him closer, smiling into the kiss. He slipped his other hand under Woohyun’s shirt, excited to finally get to touch those abs of the younger when that electrifying touch seemed to bring Woohyun back to reality and he flinched and moved to the other end of the couch in a heartbeat.

 

            “W-we can’t. Or well, I can’t.” Woohyun managed to utter out in panic, “I-I.. I’m sorry Sunggyu. I have to go...”

 

            It wasn’t until the door slammed shut, the noise echoing through the quiet apartment, that Sunggyu was jolted from his trance with his heart feeling unusually empty.

 

\----

 

            It’s been two weeks. Or was it three? Sunggyu didn’t know, as the past weeks were a blur of almost nothing to him. He sat on the couch in his living room, the very blanket he and Woohyun usually cuddled under draped across his legs. In his hands were the five black and white sketches of Woohyun he had poured his heart out in drawing. Upon staring at them for what seemed to be hours on end, Sunggyu noticed something he hadn’t before. The gaze with which the Woohyun in the drawing stared out from out of the page, the aura he was emanating, it all seemed to come together to give Sunggyu a feeling of warmth, of being... _loved_?

 

            Sunggyu decided that this was just all ridiculous and he needed to clear his head. The cafe, yes, that would be the perfect place to just relax and unwind. He needed to clear his thoughts of the one boy that were continuously running through his mind. He needed to forget about him... but did he want to?

 

\----

 

            It all happened so fast. One second Sunggyu was sipping his coffee while lounging in the comfy chair of his usual cafe, deep in thought (definitely not about Woohyun, because that boy was definitely not on his mind 24/7 since the incident, _no_ ). The next he was on the ground, gasping for air and clutching his hurting chest because _damn_ , _it really freaking hurts_ , while the porcelain cup holding his coffee shattered on the ground, the sound of it breaking reaching his ears. Everything was all a blur, and he could hear Myungsoo screaming for someone to call the ambulance while footsteps indicated frantic running before he blacked out, Woohyun’s face the last thought in his mind. Death was probably finally going to take him as her own.

 

\----

 

            Sunggyu suddenly found himself in a dimly lit open space. He spun his head around, trying to find out exactly where he was, but there was some sort of an ominous fog settling around him and he couldn’t see more than a 2 meters radius. All of a sudden, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and he abruptly turned around to see the boy whom he hadn’t seen for 3 weeks already.

 

            “W-woohyun...” Sunggyu was at a loss for words. What were you supposed to the person who kissed you, ran away, then disappeared? Oh, you left me but I still love you and I missed you so let’s kiss again? Definitely not.

 

            “Sunggyu-ah,” Woohyun said in his deep husky voice that Sunggyu had grown to love. “I’m sorry.”

 

            “What are you sorry for? For just leaving so abruptly? For leaving and disappearing and not answering my calls?” Sunggyu started to feel himself getting angrier and angrier. “Or are you sorry for kissing me?”

 

            For a long moment there was nothing but harsh breathing and the tension between the two as Woohyun stared into Sunggyu’s angry gaze, clearly taken aback by the other’s outburst. Through the short time they had known each other - it had felt like years, to be honest- Woohyun had never seen Sunggyu lose his temper. He must be mad, really mad.

 

             Like it was Woohyun’s first time seeing Sunggyu angry, it was Sunggyu’s first time seeing Woohyun so broken, so _fragile_. He had always carried an air of confidence with him wherever he went, but now he seemed nervous about something though Sunggyu had no idea what. His gaze visibly softened at the seemingly weak Woohyun in front of him though after there was a long moment of silence of the two simply staring at each other. Neither of them knew what to say, or rather there were no words for what they were feeling right now, of the relationship between them. It was at this moment that Sunggyu noticed how ethereal Woohyun looked despite their surroundings. He looked beautiful and fragile and everything perfect. Before he knew it, Sunggyu was only inches away from Woohyun, with his hand clutching tightly to the other’s shirt as if he knew that he would disappear sooner or later. Sunggyu’s heart sank when he felt soft hands over his, gentle grip removing his hand from Woohyun’s shirt. There was a mix of love and sadness in Woohyun’s eyes, a bitter smile etched across his handsome face. Sunggyu closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to come.

 

            “I love you Sunggyu,” Woohyun started with a whisper. Sunggyu’s heart sped up. This was too good to be true-

 

            “But we can’t. I-I can’t.” The younger of the two finished, his voice trailing off and disappearing into the thick fog around them.

 

            “Why? Why can’t we Woohyun? Why can’t you?” Sunggyu’s voice cracked at the very last word. He was on the verge of tears but no, he can’t cry in front of Woohyun, he just can’t.

 

            “Live your life to its fullest okay? Don’t make me regret what I did.” Woohyun smiled placed a soft kiss on Sunggyu’s lips, then stepping away before the other could prevent him from doing so. “Promise me.”

 

            “No! Not without you! You have to tell me why!”

 

            With a bitter smile, Woohyun replied before vanishing,

 

            “Because heart-feeding demons aren’t allowed love, Sunggyu-yah.”

 

\----

 

            It was hard to open his eyes, and his head and chest hurt as he lay in bed, looking around the sterile white walls of the room. The hospital was familiar to him; he’d been here on many occasions before. As Sunggyu lay there, he tried to recall what had happened. He remembered going to his favourite cafe to clear his head, when suddenly everything started to hurt, his heart especially. The pain had been unbearable, though it was nothing compared to what he had felt when Woohyun had left him for  the second time. He had a feeling that this time around, it was for good.

 

            _Woohyun._

 

            A lone tear escaped Sunggyu’s eye, and he brought his trembling hand up to his chest. Woohyun was gone, vanished into thin air, but yet it was as if he was so close to him as well.

 

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum._


End file.
